The present invention relates to the formation of metal interconnection layers during the manufacture of semiconductor devices, and more particularly to the formation of a damascene structure in a metal interconnect region by a via fill dual damascene technique.
The escalating requirements for high-density and performance associated with ultra large-scale integration semiconductor wiring require responsive changes in interconnection technology. Such escalating requirements have been found difficult to satisfy in terms of providing a low RC (resistance capacitance) interconnection pattern, particularly where sub-micron via contacts and trenches have high aspect ratios imposed by miniaturization.
Conventional semiconductor devices typically comprise a semiconductor substrate, normally of doped monocrystalline silicon, and a plurality of sequentially formed dielectric layers and conductive patterns. An integrated circuit is formed containing a plurality of conductive patterns comprising conductive lines separated by inter-wiring spacings. Typically, the conductive patterns on different layers, i.e., upper and lower layers, are electrically connected by a conductive plug filling a via hole, while a conductive plug filling a contact hole establishes electrical contact with an active region on a semiconductor substrate, such as a source/drain region. Conductive lines are formed in trenches which typically extend substantially horizontal with respect to the semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor chips comprising five or more levels of metalization are becoming more prevalent as device geometries shrink to sub-micron levels.
A conductive plug filling a via hole is typically formed by depositing a dielectric interlayer on a conductive layer comprising at least one conductive pattern, forming an opening in the dielectric layer by conventional photolithographic and etching techniques, and filling the opening with a conductive material, such as tungsten (W). Excess conductive material on the surface of the dielectric layer is typically removed by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). One such method is known as damascene and basically involves forming an opening in the dielectric interlayer and filling the opening with a metal. Dual damascene techniques involve forming an opening comprising a lower contact or via hole section in communication with an upper trench section, which opening is filled with a conductive material, typically a metal, to simultaneously form a conductive plug and electrical contact with a conductive line.
High-performance microprocessor applications require rapid speed of semiconductor circuitry. The control speed of semiconductor circuitry varies inversely with the resistance and capacitance of the interconnect pattern. As integrated circuits become more complex and feature sizes and spacings become smaller, the integrated circuit speed becomes less dependent upon the transistor itself and more dependent upon the interconnection pattern. Miniaturization demands long interconnects having small contacts and small cross-sections. Thus, the interconnection pattern limits the speed of the integrated circuit. If the interconnection node is routed over a considerable distance, e.g., hundreds of microns or more as in sub-micron technologies, the interconnection capacitance limits the circuit node capacitance loading, and hence, the circuit speed. As integration density increases and feature size decreases in accordance with sub-micron design rules, e.g., a design rule of about 0.1 micron and below, the rejection rate due to integrated circuit speed delays severely limits production throughput and significantly increases manufacturing costs.
In prior technologies, aluminum was used in very large scale integration interconnect metalization. Copper and copper alloys have received considerable attention as a candidate for replacing aluminum in these metalizations. Copper has a lower resistivity than aluminum and improved electrical properties compared to tungsten, making copper a desirable metal for use as a conductive plug as well as conductive wiring.
In the formation of a dual damascene structure in a self-aligned manner, a conductive line and vias that connect the line to conductive elements in a previously formed underlying conductive layer, are simultaneously deposited. A conductive material is deposited into openings (e.g., the via holes and trenches) created in dielectric material that overlays the conductive interconnect layer. Typically, a first layer of dielectric material is deposited over a bottom etch stop layer that covers and protects the conductive interconnect layer. A middle etch stop layer is then deposited over the first dielectric layer. A pattern is then etched into the middle etch stop layer to define the feature, such as a via hole, that will later be etched into the first dielectric layer. Once the middle etch stop layer is patterned, a second dielectric layer is deposited on the middle etch stop layer. The hard mask layer may then be deposited on the second dielectric layer. A desired feature, such as a trench, is etched through the hard mask layer and the second dielectric layer. This etching continues so that the first dielectric layer is etched in the same step as the second dielectric layer. The etching of the two dielectric layers in a single etching step reduces the number of manufacturing steps. The bottom etch stop layer within the via hole, which has protected the conductive material in the conductive interconnect layer, is then removed with a different etchant chemistry. With the via holes now formed in the first dielectric layer and a trench formed in the second dielectric layer, conductive material is simultaneously deposited in the via and the trench in a single deposition step. (If copper is used as the conductive material, a barrier layer is conventionally deposited first to prevent copper diffusion.) The conductive material makes electrically conductive contact with the conductive material in the underlying conductive interconnect layer.
In efforts to improve the operating performance of a chip, low k dielectric materials have been increasingly investigated for use as replacements for dielectric materials with higher k values. Lowering the overall k values of the dielectric layers employed in the metal interconnect layers lowers the RC of the chip and improves its performance. However, low k materials, such as benzocyclobutene (BCB), hydrogen silsesquioxane (HSQ), SiOF, etc., are often more difficult to handle than traditionally employed higher k materials, such as an oxide. For example, inorganic low k dielectric materials are readily damaged by techniques used to remove photoresist materials after the patterning of a layer. Hence, a feature formed in an inorganic low k dielectric layer may be damaged when the photoresist layer used to form the trench is removed. This is of special concern in a dual damascene arrangement if formed in a conventional manner since the inorganic material in the lower, via layer, will be damaged two times. In other words, the inorganic dielectric material in the via layer will be damaged a first time by the removal of photoresist used in forming the via. The same inorganic low k dielectric material in the via layer will also be damaged a second time when the upper layer, the trench layer, is patterned and the photoresist is removed.
There is a need for a method and arrangement for providing an interconnect structure which allows a low k dielectric layer to be employed in a via layer while forming a substantially undamaged via.
These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention which provide a method of forming an interconnect structure comprising the steps of depositing a first dielectric material over a conductive layer to form a first dielectric layer. The first dielectric material is an inorganic dielectric material. An etch stop layer is formed on the first dielectric layer. The etch stop layer and the first dielectric layer are etched to form a via in the first dielectric layer. A second dielectric material is then deposited in the via and over the etch stop layer to form a second dielectric layer over the refilled via and the etch stop layer. The second dielectric material is an organic low k dialectic material. The refilled via is etched simultaneously with a trench in the second dielectric layer.
By depositing a second dielectric material within the via, after the initial formation of the via, the second etching of a via is through newly deposited dielectric material. This has the advantage of reducing the amount of damage sustained in the via by a resist removal process. This has the effect of increasing structural integrity of the inorganic dielectric layer and the formation of the conductive plug in the first dielectric layer.
The earlier stated needs are met by another embodiment of the present invention which provides a method of forming an interconnect structure comprising forming a via in a first dielectric layer and depositing a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer and in the via to refill the via. The dielectric material in the first dielectric layer is inorganic dielectric material and in the second dielectric layer is an organic dielectric material. The second dielectric layer and the refilled via are simultaneously etched to form a trench in the second dielectric layer, and a via in the first dielectric layer. The via and the trench are then filled with conductive material.
The earlier stated needs are also met by another embodiment of the present invention which provides an interconnect structure comprising a first dielectric layer comprising a first inorganic dielectric material. The interconnect structure also has an etch stop layer with a via opening and a second dielectric layer over the etch stop layer. The second dielectric layer comprises an organic dielectric material, with some of the organic dielectric material being in the first dielectric layer within a via region defined by the etched stop layer opening. A conductive stud is provided within a via formed in the via region of the first dielectric layer. A conductive line is formed in the second dielectric layer.